In microelectromechanical devices having multiple substrates, functional elements are often fabricated on separate substrates. For example, in a micromirror array device having two substrates, deflectable reflective mirror plates can be fabricated on a light transmissive substrate, while the addressing electrodes can be fabricated on a semiconductor substrate. The light transmissive substrate and the semiconductor substrate are bonded together such that the deflectable reflective mirror plates can be individually addressed and deflected by the addressing electrodes. Because of the complexity and delicateness of the functional members of the device, it is often desired to extend the electrical contact of the functional members in an area away from the space wherein the delicate functional members are disposed. From the extended electrical contacts, external power sources and signals sources (e.g. data signals and control signals) can be transferred into the functional members.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for providing electrical contacts to the microelectromechanical devices having multiple substrates.